


I'm Gonna Love You For a Long Time

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Anniversary, Fluff, Harlequin Hoopla, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel HEA, Post Season 3, Scattergories is the best game don't @ me, romance tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt and Karen's first anniversary doesn't quite go as planned
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	I'm Gonna Love You For a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Harlequin Hoopla/Prompt: First Anniversary

Karen stopped typing when she heard thumping and a few groans from the bedroom. 

“Matt, can I get you anything?” she called out, but he was too quick. She tried not to wince as he appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. Just looking at him hurt. He was basically a walking bruise after the brutal beating he had taken a couple of nights ago, and she knew every muscle in his body had to ache. 

“How are you feeling?”, she asked him.

“Fine”, he answered, limping over to the couch, and wincing as he sat down.

“Clearly” she said, rolling her eyes at his stubbornness. He’d say he was fine if his leg was falling off. 

“I, uh, heard you on the phone earlier”, he said, guilt lacing his voice.

“Oh, yeah. We’ll go another time.”, she reached over and grabbed his hand and kissed it. 

Karen had cancelled their dinner reservation a couple of hours ago. Today was their first anniversary and they had decided to splurge and treat themselves to the new Italian restaurant that had opened last month. She had thought Matt had been asleep when she had called.

“Some anniversary”, Matt said with a scowl. 

“Hey” she said softly, gently leaning over and gently cupping his face. “We’ll go when you’re feeling better.”

“You didn’t reschedule”

Karen chuckled. Even in a fog of painkillers, Matt had heard the two minute phone call, and was apparently reading all kinds of things into it. 

“I didn’t-”

Matt started to say something, but she cut him off before he could.

“Because I thought I would talk to you first and we’d figure out when to go together.”

“Oh.” Matt paused, running his thumb over her hand. “This is still a lousy way to spend our first anniversary. I’m sorry, Karen. You des-”

“Ah” Karen cut him off, placing her hand over his mouth. “If the next words out of your mouth are going to be ‘you deserve better’, I am going to swap out the silk sheets with cotton.”

She could feel Matt smile under her hand. 

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I stopped at the store and got stuff to make breakfast-for-dinner. Are you hungry?” She knew changing the subject would be the only thing that would get him to stop fixating. 

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

Matt insisted on helping with dinner, so Karen put him to work stirring the pancake batter and folding the blueberries in while she fried the bacon. 

They ate on the couch, and Karen filled him in on what he had missed at the office.

They cleaned up the kitchen (Matt insisted on filling the dishwasher despite her protestations that she would handle it). She could tell he was getting tired, so she suggested he go lay down, to which Matt asked (a little shyly; he could be so adorable sometimes she couldn’t take it) if she would bring her laptop in the bedroom and work in there. 

“I have a better idea.” Karen grabbed his arm, leading him out of the kitchen. Matt eased himself into bed as Karen grabbed a box from the closet shelf. “You up for a few rounds, Murdock?”

Matt’s grin was answer enough. “Absolutely.”

Karen had been thrilled when she discovered they made a Braille version of Scattergories, (and slightly less thrilled when Matt proceeded to continually score more points than she did). It had been her favorite game growing up. Matt had never played before she introduced him to it, but had very quickly grown to love it just as much as she did.

They played four rounds before Matt started drifting off (Karen won, something which she definitely planned to rub in tomorrow, and if he had been at full capacity he would have challenged some of her answers. He definitely wouldn’t have let her get away with “peanut butter” as a dairy product). He fell asleep leaning against Karen, who continued running her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes, hoping that Matt had considered it a good anniversary, all things considered. Because she sure as hell did.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Love You for a Long Time" by Maggie Rogers
> 
> For anyone not familiar with the game of Scattergories:  
> here you go
> 
> Also, Karen using peanut butter as a dairy product is a direct ripoff from Curb Your Enthusiasm. My thanks/apologies to Larry David. ;)


End file.
